


After The Show

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A sequel to "Before The Show." And if someone can figure out how they would do it during a show, I'll gladly scribble it down...
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	After The Show

Pete and Patrick were giggling like a pair of crazed loons as Pete unlocked his hotel room door and they literally fell in. "I can't believe you did that," Pete said as he slammed the door shut with his foot.

Patrick put his hat down on the dresser. "If they're going to chase us, then they damn well bettwe be able to keep up."

Pete swept the other man into his arms. "I love it when you get all territorial and evasive with the paps," he said. "It's so fucking sexy."

Patrick smile as well. "After the night we just had, they really should know better than to harass us." His smile suddenly turned into a saucy grin. "Now...I thought you said something about bending me over something after the show?"

Pete's eyes lit up. "I did, didn't I?" he stood back, making a show of looking his lover over. "Well now...after tonight I don't know if I should."

Patrick gave him a look. "The mistake during "Champions" wasn't my fault," he said again. "The amp blew. Blame the tech guy, not me."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "What about the wardrobe malfunction during "Immortals"? The front row almost got to see more than I ever wanted them to of you."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Thank the fan sitting in the front row going for my shoe." Patrick had come very close to losing them during the chorus. "Maybe I should switch to velcro."

Pete slid his arms around Patrick's waist and pulled him close. "Maybe you should just get those pants off and assume the position," he said, purring into his ear.

Patrick put his hands over Pete's. "And after?" he asked shyly. "Do I get to show you a good time, too?"

"Definitely," pete said, his voice firm. "Anything you want."

"Well now...I'll have to think about that," Patrick said, turning in the bassist's embrace. "That deserves special consideration and should be savored. Cherished, even." Drawing away, he stepped over to the small sofa in the middle of the room. "But for now...how do you want me? Like this?"

Pete licked his lips before kissing his cheek. "Just over the arm of the couch," he said. "I'll take care of the rest."

Taking off his sweater, Patrick tossed it onto the bed. "I think I like you like this."

"I know I like you like this," Pete said, grinning. "Come on, Stump. Show me that perfect peach of an ass of yours."

Patrick's cheeks turned bright red. "You're impossible."

Pete watched as Patrick bent over the arm of the antique couch, exposing himself to his lover's gaze. "Very nice," he murmured, reaching out to caress. "I like very much."

"Thought you might. I cetainly do," Patrick remarked as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Andy showed me some new excersizes at the gym the other day. Supposed to tighten things up. Something like that."

"Well...whatever it is, it's working." Pete moved in behind the singer. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Patrick closed his eyes and took a breath. "Take me," he finally said. "Fuck me."

Pete's breath caught in his throat. "Patrick," he said, his voice full of awe. "How is it you always know what I want from you? With you? Whatever."

"How long have we known eachother? If I don't know you and what turns you on by now, then there's something wrong." Patrick looked over his shoulder and winked. "get to work, mister."

Pete put a hand on the small of Patrick's back. "So fucking sexy," he pured as he rubbed small circled back and forth. "You look so damn good."

"And you talk too fucking much." he jumped as Pete lightly slapped his ass. "Hey, now. None of that."

"Sorry. I forgot you don't like slap and tickle," Pete said as he slid a hand around to the front of his jeans. "Feel free to do it to me later if you like." He moved even closer. "So hard for me. Have you been hard all night?"

"Pretty much. That little adventure before the show didn't do much to calm things down." Patrick pressed himself against Pete's questing fingers. "Pete...love...please..."

So pretty and hot when you beg," Pete whispered in his ear. "Gonna make you beg even harder. Gonna make you scream the place down. Til they hear you in the next city."

"Gonna...gonna make you do the same when you're done," Patrick said as pants and underwear landed around his ankles, leaving him exposed. "Oh God..."

"Shh, baby mine. I got you." Pete ran a finger along his thigh, drawing a shiver out of the singer. "I always got you. It's okay." Reaching for his bag, he pulled out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers. "I'll go slow. Okay?"

"You...you don't have to," Patrick said, biting his lip. "I'm ready for you."

"What?" Sliding his hand over the crack of his ass, Pete's eyes went wide when he felt the flared end of a plug sticking out. "Patrick," he breathed. "have you had that in all night?"

"Yeah." Patrick closed his eyes. "Made dancing a little hard."

"I can imagine." Pete wiggled it for a moment befoe carefully easing it out and dropping it to the floor. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Yes." Patrick moaned as Pete slid all the way in. "Pete...God...please..."

"Yes," pete whispered, kissing the back of his neck. "Okay?" When Patrick nodded he slowly began to thrust. "That's it. God, you feel good. Incredible."

Patrick's fingers dug into the brocade fabric of the sofa as he met every thrust with one of his own. "Yes, Pete. Fuck...yes...harder. Right there..."

"There?" Pete moved his hips and Patrick cried out. "Right there?"

"Yes!" Patrick let out an even louder cry as he threw his head back. "Harder!"

Pete held him still as he moved even faster, burying his face in his shoulder to stifle his own cries. "Love you..love you so much, my baby...Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick screamed, sagging against the sofa as he came all over the ornate fabric. Groaning, Pete came a moment later, Patrick's name a whisper on his lips.

Patrick fell to his knees, bringing Pete with him as he rested his head against the furniture. "Fuck," he breathed, clutching at Pete's grasping hands. "How did you manage that after running back and forth on stage for two hours?"

"Second wind," Pete said with a chuckle. He put a hand on Patrick's shoulder to keep him still. "Stay put." He slid out of him, kissing his cheek again. "Okay, baby mine?"

"Yeah. Think so." Grimacing, Patrick got to his feet. "We're going to have one hell of a cleaning bill for this room."

They'll chalk it up to the excess of rock stars. Especially with the tip I'll leave them." Pete got to his feet as well. "Come on. Into the shower with you."

Patrick let himself be led into the bathroom. "And then it's your turn?" he asked, picking up a fluffy towel on the way.

Pete leaned over to give him a kiss as he turned on the hot water and picked up the bottle of wine that had come with room service. "Anything my patrick wants."


End file.
